


Painting it Better

by LigerCat



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Fluff, Gen, Nail Polish, Sibling Bonding, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigerCat/pseuds/LigerCat
Summary: Ferb paints Candace's nails.
Relationships: Ferb Fletcher & Candace Flynn, mentioned Candace Flynn/Jeremy Johnson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 191





	Painting it Better

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own.

Candace scowled at the bottle of nail polish before wiping off the messy ball of gunk on her nail. It never went on right, but she had to wear it now because Jeremy liked it.

He hadn't so much told her that, but she knew. She'd heard him compliment that girl on her nails.

If only it would go on smooth and pretty and perfect. Then Jeremy would compliment her on her nails and realize how much he loved her and they'd get married and have... No, no, slow, Candace, you're getting ahead of yourself. They would do those things, but the nail polish was just was little part of what would make her dreams come true.

A knock at her door had her head popping up. It opened before she could say anything, revealing her brothers.

"Hey, Candace." Phineas didn't step into the room. "We built a giant sundae machine, to make up for the one we didn't build earlier this summer, anyway, it's got a non-dairy setting. Do you want some?"

She stared. Stupid polish. She'd been trying at this so long that she'd missed their entire building montage!

"Candace?"

"I don't want any," she bit out.

Phineas smiled, the tone obviously flying over his head. "Okay. We have plenty if you change your mind." He left.

It took her a moment to realize Ferb hadn't.

"What do you want?"

Ferb blinked before stepping into her bedroom. Without an invite, he walked over to her bed and sat down on the very edge. He held out a hand.

Like she was supposed to know what that meant. "What?"

Ferb wagged his fingers.

All she had was the bottle of polish. Candace lifted it up a little. "This?"

He nodded.

Her eyes narrowed. "I don't want some insane invention to paint my nails for me." It'd probably paint all her skin or something and turn her into a bright red monstrosity.

Shaking his head, Ferb motioned for the polish again.

She handed it over. Watching him prep the brush, she said, "If this turns out horrible..." She left the threat hanging. Partly because she wasn't sure what she'd do if it did. Bust him to Mom for painting her nails? That wouldn't help her case about not being crazy.

He took one of her hands. His moments were quick but precise and stable, leaving smooth streaks of red on her nails.

Of course he was great at this. She scowled again. They had to be perfect at everything.

He finished the first hand in the time it had taken her to paint one nail. When the other hand was done, he pointed at her toes.

Candace shrugged. "Sure, why not." After pulling off her shoes and socks, she put her feet up on the bed.

Ferb frowned at them.

"Now what?" She glanced between him and her feet. There was nothing wrong with them as far as she could see.

Closing the bottle, he set the polish aside. Then he was holding some sort of pocketknife that was suddenly just in his hand. He flipped out a nail file.

Seriously?

She rolled her eyes but otherwise didn't complain as he touched up her toenails before painting them.

They looked good. Glossy, smooth, professional. She couldn't help her smile. "You're really good at this."

Ferb shrugged. "You could be too. You only need more practice." He paused, eyeing the nail polish. "Do you have other colors?"

"Uh, yeah." She gestured to her dresser. There were a few sitting out from when she'd been trying to decide on a color.

He hopped off the bed, coming back a moment later. Taking her hand, he shoved a different bottle of polish into it before holding his own hand out to her.

Candace didn't get it.

He wiggled his fingers again, but not in the give me motion like before. "You need to practice."

"On... you?"

He nodded.

"You're sure about that?"

Another nod.

The polish was purple. "Are you sure you don't want clear or something?"

Ferb rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay." She'd paint them but it was his funereal.

Turns out, it was easier for her to paint someone else's nails. It was still terrible but there weren't any globes to wipe off. And he didn't complain at how long it was taking.

She was on his second hand when there was a knock at the door. Looking up, she expected to see Phineas again.

"Candace, is everything alright? You didn't call--" Linda stopped, eyebrows raising at the scene she'd walked in on. Then she smiled. "I didn't realize I was interrupting. Keep doing what you're doing."

Exchanging a look with Ferb, Candace smiled a little. She hadn't busted her brothers, but the day hadn't been a complete waste.


End file.
